It is desirable in certain applications to have a transducer assembly which can operate at great depths in the ocean without permitting external stresses due to hydrostatic pressure to be applied to the ceramic material of a transducer since such stresses change its electrical properties with an attendant detuning and/or degrading of the transducer. While various forms of transducer assemblies have been provided in the prior art, some of these having ports for allowing the flow of fluid into the transducer assembly to equalize the inner and outer pressures, the electro-acoustical material of the transducer is, nevertheless, subjected to the external pressures. While a transducer circuit can be designed for use with a transducer subjected to intense pressures, a change in the pressure as occurs with a changing depth of operation of the transducer assembly results in a detuning and/or degrading of the transducer.